


That's the Last You'll See of Me

by MooshLovely



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Song Lyrics, Sorry Not Sorry, imagine dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooshLovely/pseuds/MooshLovely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I couldn't not write this after seeing Skyfall and listening to these two songs</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's the Last You'll See of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics taken from "I bet my life" and "Bleeding out" by Imagine Dragons
> 
> This is sad, just going to warn you now.

_I know I took the path that you_

_would never want for me_

_I know I let you down, didn't I?_

~

"007. Report."

~

_I'm bleeding out_

_I'm bleeding out for you_

~

"007 I know you're there, I can hear you breathing. Report."

~

_So many sleepless nights_

_when you were waiting up on me_

_Well, I'm just a slave unto the night_

~

"007 I'm getting impatient. I refuse to wait on you. I've already spent too many hours on this mission as it is, I would like to get to sleep. Report."

~

_So I bare my skin_

_And I count my sins_

_And I close my eyes_

_And I take it in_

~

"007. Bond. Report. Are you injured? Were you shot? You broke our monitoring system when you set off the EMP. We need your location in order to send in an evac team. Bond."

~

_Now remember when I told you,_

_"That's the last you'll see of me"_

_Remember when I broke you down to tears_

~

"Bond. Are you alright? Talk to me, please. M was kidding when she said this was a suicide mission. You'll be alright. You have to be." A sob and then a deep breath, the rustling of fabric as he wipes his eyes.

~

_I know I took the path_

_that you would never want for me_

_I gave you hell through all the years_

~

"Bond. I can't help you like this. I need you to tell me where you are. I don't know where you are, I can't find you. Bond, please. Tell me where you are. Bond, please be alright." The frantic clicks of desperate fingers flying across a keyboard.

~

_You tell me to hold on_

_You tell me to hold on_

_But innocence is gone_

_And what was right, is wrong_

~

"Bond, I need you to help me. Hold on. I'll find you. I'll find you. Just hold on. Please, Bond. I can't do this. I need you. James. Report. Please, James."

~

_I've been around the world_

_But never in my wildest dreams_

_Would I come running home to you_

~

"James. James, I'll find you. I promise, just stay with me. James, I need you-"

~

_I've told a million lies,_

_But now I tell a single truth_

_There's you in everything I do_

~

"I need more time. James. James. James. Where are you?"

~

"I found you. James, just hang in there. Help is on the way. I got you. Just stay with me, James. It'll be alright." The breaths on the other end slow, quieter and quieter. Barely whispers.

~

_Please forgive me, for all, I've done_


End file.
